


Tie

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Flashback, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson helps House with a simple task and remembers his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the space of about 10 minutes for the HoYay thread on TWoP.

_**House Nanofic: Tie**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished  
 **TITLE:** Tie  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson  
 **RATING:** G  
 **WARNINGS:** None.  
 **SPOILERS:** An incredibly tiny one, for "Words and Deeds", episode 3.11. It's not any kind of a plot point.  
 **SUMMARY:** Wilson helps House with a simple task and remembers his family.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** Written in the space of about 10 minutes for the HoYay thread on TWoP.  
 **BETA:** Not. This is just a quickly-written nanofic.

 **Tie**

  
"House, wait a minute," Wilson says, and hides a smile as House snorts in exasperation.

"I'm not wearing the tie, Jimmy."

Wilson ignores him as he drapes the tie over his shoulder and uses both hands to turn up House's collar.

"You are wearing the tie."

"So am not," House grouses, but submits quietly to Wilson's ministrations.

Wilson retrieves the tie and loops it quickly around House's neck. Turning the collar back down, he slides the dark blue silk back and forth to even the length. Flipping one end over another, he begins to knot a classic Windsor.

House pretends he's strangling, but Wilson is concentrating, his eyes fixed on his hands as they move smoothly through the routine he knows as well as his own heart.

He's remembering his father teaching him to knot a tie and how David never wore one. He's remembering kneeling before his little brother Jonathan, his big-brother hands giant like fee-fi-fo-fum against the child's neck, showing the boy how to make his first half-Windsor.

Wilson remembers all these things, and wonders what he's doing here now, with House.

"Nice color," House mutters grudgingly. "Matches my eyes."

And Wilson knows.

~fin


End file.
